In the type of vending machine shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,589,556 and 3,767,081, there are a plurality of rows of shelves, each row of shelves being actuated by a separate actuating mechanism. One of the common ways of actuating a machine of this type is to use a separate solenoid or a separate motor for each row of shelves. This is, however, an expensive thing to do and for that reason becomes an economic problem.
There are carousel vending machines in the prior art of a type which have a plurality of vertical rows of product and including structure for turning the rows about a central axis for selection and dispensing of the desired product for example as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,644,371; 1,835,605; 2,208,298; 3,179,289 and 4,069,943, but it has not become practical to combine the type of vending machine shown in U.S. Patent No. 3,589,556 with a carousel arrangement because there are certain problems which have not been overcome. One of these problems is that in using a carousel type of vending machine having a plurality of shelves pivotally attached and releasable there must necessarily be a close tolerance between the partition separating the rows of shelves and each set or row of shelves to prevent the product from falling between the shelf and the partition. This becomes a real problem in a carousel type of arrangement, since a pie shaped shelf is dictated by the carousel arrangement and such a shelf cannot drop properly to release the product because the wider portions of the pie shaped shelf catch on the partition as it begins to drop, thereby preventing such dropping of the shelf as is required. Consequently, there is a need for structures to alleviate this problem.
Another problem associated with the carousel type of vending machine when vertically disposed rows of shelves are used is that it is necessary for the rows to be viewed, preferably by using a motor to rotate the carousel and then to stop it at rather precise positions. Heretofore this problem has not been solved sufficiently to make such a machine commercially practical. Consequently, there is a need for structures to solve this problem.
Still another problem associated with this type of machine is a way to easily and positively set the prices for the product in each of the vertical rows of shelves. Accordingly, there is also a need for structures to solve this problem.